An Inquisitor's Trust
by Delekth
Summary: Inquisitor Felin has been summoned to deal with a cult of pleasure. When she arrives she finds that the problem is alot bigger than first expected.Please Review


The endless swarm of daemons had surrounded hill 56. The remaining elements of the 174th Lilan Company continued to fight against the impossible odds of the situation, trained volleys of las fire set many daemons back to the warp but there was no end. So many of the men had gone mad with just the sight of the daemons, the soldiers who remained were the strongest mentally. Jets of fire streaked out from the secured position as the soldiers trained with flamers used up the last of the fuel. The officers did their best into inspire the men, but it was not needed, the survival instinct made each man fight with such courage and they all secretly held out a hope that they would be rescued from this forsaken planet. They had held this position for three hours and now the ammo began to run low. The daemons knew this and had surged forwards in a powerful wave that threatened to over run the valiant soldiers of the 174th. A screaming noise filled the air as five grey thunderhawks flew overhead releasing their heavy guns at the daemons; they strafed around the top of the hill and created a huge gap between the soldiers and the daemons. From the sky descended seven drop pods. From one drop pod appeared the huge figure of a Dreadnought, its armour of grey was quickly tarnished by the multi-coloured blood of the daemons as it tore them apart. From the other drop pods squads of space marines fought their way out and began to slaughter the daemons around them. The spirits of the Imperial Guard soared at the sight, one of the thunderhawk broke off from the killing of daemons and flew over head, its bottom hatch opened and several ropes fell down. The guard began to climb up the ropes to the safety of the thunderhawk, they had not been forgotten. As the last guardsman entered the thunderhawk the hatch shut and the engines roared as it flew higher. Down on the ground there was a huge explosion of purple flame which started shockwave through the daemons causing them to lose their grip on real space and they disintegrated. The ground was discoloured and scorched several shades; the figure of the Grey Knights rose to their feet after the shockwave had thrown them to the floor. They raised their arms and roared in triumph.

Inquisitor Felin stormed around her chambers half maddened by the latest discovery, some how the cult of pleasure had stormed a planet; the only survivors were twenty-one men from the 174th Lilan Company who had been stationed there on leave. They had fought bravely but most would need to be killed, the taint of the pleasure god was deadly. But that was not her job, the chaplain of the Grey Knights would see to that. What disturbed her was that they had checked that planet, some how they had slipped through the net, this damn cult was spreading fast through the sector. What made it worse was the fact that she constantly had planetary official demanding that they are allowed to reopen trade. She turned and saw the two figures of the death cultist in the corners either side of the door, their features were undistinguishable under the leather suits they wore, the first wore all black bodysuit, he was called Zouh, and the small areas of flesh that were visible were pale, the other was called Li and she wore a black and red bodysuit and her skin was also pale that bordered on grey. The Grey Knights had been chasing the cult of pleasure though this sector of space, but it refused to die. They launched attacks on towns and city to get people so they could exercise their sick desires on them, many of those taken eventually joined the ranks of the cult, making it nearly impossible to kill. They thought they had identified the leader in the sector, but when they arrived he had fled. There was a powerful daemon behind this.

She pushed these thoughts from her mind, she needed rest, and three days without sleep was beginning to get to her. Exhaustion had seized all her senses. She lay down all her lavish bed, she enjoy the comfort that the Grey Knights denied themselves. She closed her eyes.

Justicar Helix rose to his feet, he had cleansed his soul after the battle on Melica III. He wore his armour as he continued to pray, he had seen terrible horrors on that planet and he wanted his soul to be free of the taint, not that he needed to, his faith was strong the in the Emperor and that was enough. His life consisted of prayer, training and combat. It was time for training; he pushed himself up and picked his Nemesis axe from its place on the wall. He had been taken from Fenris was the approval of the Space Wolves, he did not remember and know anything more, but it was clear that he was from Fenris, his hair was long, wiry red that marked its people out. He was huge, even for a Space Marine as he stood just over three meters tall, but he was also stocky with broad shoulders and huge clubs for hands. He had chosen his Nemesis as an axe because he had skill with it, probably the weapon he used as a child on Fenris, but that did not matter, all that mattered was his skill with it. He walked down the corridor towards the training room, he wanted to improve his physical endurance and agility, not that he needed to, he just wanted to stay ready for any eventuality. The door opened and Helix entered the long chamber filled with the smell of incense, other Grey Knights were training, fighting in hand to hand combat or sparing with their Nemesis. He stood and watched for a moment until another Grey Knight approached him.

'Do you care to spar?' it was the familiar voice of Farima, a member of Helix's squad. He was deadly with his Nemesis, and was far better than Helix.

'Sure, you think you can handle me?' Helix replied jokingly, to which Farima nodded. They took their places facing each other, Farima's Nemesis halberd loosely held in front of him. They bowed to each other and then began. Helix charged and brought his axe down in a deadly arc, leaving his stomach exposed hoping to draw Farima in, it failed, he stepped to the side and swung the halberd and Helix's back, Helix threw himself to the floor and rolled rising with ease and faced Farima. Neither moved for a second each daring the other to, finally Farima moved in on him, with the halberd coming in low for an upward swing, Helix jumped and to the side and smashed the blade of his axe into Farima who fell to the floor, Helix landed and ran forwards, slamming his boot into the chest of Farima and he pointed the axe at the fallen knights neck.

'You're dead.' He laughed looking down on Farima, 'maybe next time.' He offered his battle brother a hand and helped him up.

'You have improved,' Farima noted as he rose, 'I was not expecting that. Well I'm going to retire, and think about this battle.' Helix watched him leave and followed moments later. Although the Grey Knights didn't need much sleep, after a certain amount they would only function as a soldier and Helix preferred to have full control, he entered his barren cell and removed his armour ready to get some sleep.

Felin awoke with a start, her body was covered in a cold sweat, beside the bed stood the dark figure of on of the death cultists, its head inclined looking over her body. Felin shook her head and got to her feet. She paused as she got her balance, before walking over the wall where the in built comm system was.

'This is Inquisitor Felin, how far are we from the next planet?'

'Two hours Inquisitor, the planet is Hefro,' replied the distorted voice.

'Very good, have the data transmitted to my room.' Seconds later the data slate came to life with the planets information. The Inquisitor sat on the edge of her bed and began to read, it appeared that Hefro was not a model planet, with poverty that consumed most of its population. The cities were manly controlled by gangs and the planets government had no real power over it. This planet had been all but forgotten, no demanders were made of it, and no one bothered trading with it. If there was anywhere you could hide a cult unnoticed it would be there.

Helix turned away from the comm box on the wall. He picked up the axe and helmet and exited his room; he had rallied his men to the launch bays. They were going down to Hefro as ordered by the Inquisitor. Helix was in command of the Grey Knights on this ship, and he knew there would be fighting on the planet, not just with cults but gangs. He turned and entered the launch bay and saw three thunderhawks being readied, one stood ready and another was just being finished with. He had ordered Gilinam's Purgation squad, Domino's tactical squad and Benzin's terminators were present as well as the Inquisitors stormtrooper bodyguard. The stormtroopers entered and boarded the empty thunderhawk, as the thunderhawk with Benzin squad and Gilinam squad shut its loading bay. Domino squad and Helix's own squad were ready to go on board their thunderhawk, they only awaited him. He turned as Inquisitor Felin entered, she wore a greatcoat and carried two pistols, one around each thigh, she followed by the sinister death cultists.

'Inquisitor, the Grey Knights are ready to go,' said Helix as Felin strode past.

'Good, lets get going,' she paused and looked at Helix before boarding the thunderhawk which the stormtroopers had boarded. Helix span and walked up the ramp of his thunderhawk, he strapped himself in as the ramp closed. He looked around the compartment at his squad, there was Farima sitting opposite Helix, to his left was Selsevo who was armed with his mighty incinerator, he nemesis weapon was fashioned as a sword for easy use as was Erion's who was armed with a psycannon, finally there was deVoll who was a normal Grey Knight, his Nemesis weapon was a halberd. The engine roar shook the compartment and the launch zone doors opened and the air rushed out launching the three thunderhawks.

The hazy voice of Felin echoed in the compartment of the thunderhawks, 'We had just lost contact with the planet. Be ready for anything down there.'

The roar of engines filled the city as the three thunderhawks flew overhead, circling the city, trying to find a good place to land. Helix looked out the viewing port, down on the streets. They were empty, no signs of life, it was as if the planet was dead. The thunderhawk jolted as it made a sharp turn and it began to descend.

'Domino squad get ready, I want you out first,' Helix turned to his own squad, 'Selsevo, your out first for our squad, followed by deVoll and Farima, finally Erion. Understand?' his squad nodded. Moments later a massive jolt shook the cabin as the thunderhawk landed. The ramp opened with a hiss and Domino squad charged down the ramp followed by Helix squad, Helix himself followed. He found himself in the centre of the city looking up at the buildings that towered over them. Where the hell was everyone? 'Inquisitor, there appears to be no one here.' Before the Inquisitor could vox a reply Helix saw something move, a dark figure in the shadow. Farima had spotted and trained his storm bolter on it, and Erion had taken aim with his psycannon. The figure stumbled out of the shadow to reveal its purple skin, one of its arms had been replaced with a long tentacle. Before the Grey Knights could do anything a horse sailed around the corner and its rider removed the mutants head with a wicked curved blade, the mutant's purple blood coated the blade which the rider threw to the floor as it began to dissolve. The rider now sat upon his horse facing the Grey Knights. Helix took in his features, he was tall boy, no more than seventeen, his chest was engraved with patterns that looked like psychic wards, he wore tight leather trousers that were torn in several places and he had long crimson hair that stuck to his sweating face. His ears had many piercing. His presence made the Grey Knights psychic wards burn, the rider was a psyker.

Helix moved forwards and raised his gun, 'Who are you?'

'I am Crisis of the Imperial Guard Rough Riders.' His voice was coarse, damaged by screaming.

'You are psyker, you cannot hide it.'

'I am a sanctioned psyker, appointed to this squad because no one else wanted me around them!' He screamed half frenzied; he composed himself and let his shoulders relax as the horse shuffled nervously in the presence of the Grey Knights, the size of them disturbed the animal slightly.

'Why are you here? Why are you alone?'

'The city was taken about an hour ago, I refuse to become one of these,' Crisis pointed at the body of the mutant, 'they were once guardsman. My mind was strong enough to resist the call of the Keeper of Secrets. I am not weak.'

'Indeed you are not, tell me where did the first mutants appear from?' Felin stepped past Helix and walked towards Crisis.

'They came from the temple of the Emperor. I fled there, there were too many.' He dismounted the horse and walked towards the Inquisitor, the two death cultists moved to intercept him, he froze and his hand twitched as if willing a weapon to his hand. The death cultists stood in front the Inquisitor.

'What are you powers?' Helix demanded as he moved to Felin's side.

'I can see into the hearts and souls of everything and see it's worse fear, then I can make them believe it is there, driving them mad.'

'A powerful talent,' commented Felin and she walked right up to the boy and took his hand. She tried to look into his soul but failed, the wards carved into his chest bled and he screamed and fell to his knees. 'Let me read your mind child.' He forced himself to his feet not wanting appear weak. Again she tried to read his mind, he screamed in agony and the wards bled. She turned from him, 'He his free from the taint. I wish him to accompany me.' Helix was shocked and walk to her side.

'I do not think that is a good idea.'

'I will have him by my side; my death cultists will kill him if he makes a move against me.' Helix nodded and returned to his men, it made him feel uneasy. Psykers were always more trouble than their worth. A sudden screech filled the air, looking up Helix saw what he feared.

Felin looked up and saw the figures of the chaos raptors descending quickly, she reached for her pistols as the death cultists moved skilfully and threw knives as the chaos marines that were bearing down on them. She saw Crisis run from the figures and cursed him, already he was running. She raised her pistols and opened fire on raptors. Their purple and black armour was an impressive sight that would fill most with dread but not her. Around her the other soldiers opened fire, the hail of storm bolter fire cut down some, but they soon had to change targets as mutants began to fill the streets. She took a deep breath and fired of the remaining bullets in the clips that were loaded which caught a raptor in the head and killed. The raptors seemed to be taking out the stormtroopers and ignored the Grey Knights who fought the mutants. The raptors retreated having done their job, now the mutants surrounded the Inquisitor had her forces. This would not stop them from fighting till every last one had fallen. The death cultists ducked and dodged the swings by mutants and cut them down. From within the hoard of the corrupted came a massive blast, broken mutant bodies were thrown into the air. Felin froze trying to work out what had happened, another blast rang out and she caught a glimpse of Crisis wielding a huge sword, it had to be the same height as him and it was covered in his focused psychic energy. He swung the blade and fought his way to the inquisitor's side. The mutants were everywhere, there were too many.


End file.
